


Pining (PERCICO ONE SHOT)

by SVNFLWR



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cat, Cute, Cute Nico, F/M, Fluff, Happy Nico, Happy Nico di Angelo, Love, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico is a Dork, Oblivious, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVNFLWR/pseuds/SVNFLWR
Summary: Nico is adorable as hell, and someone finally noticed.





	Pining (PERCICO ONE SHOT)

Pining [1/?] One Shot.

 

Nico sighed, he felt bad for blowing Will off but he had needed a break. It wasn't that he was tired of spending time with his now ex boyfriend, it was that he simply needed a break from being around so many people. Surley Will wasn't upset, they had been broken up for a few weeks now and Will seemed completely fine. It had been a mutal break up and a mutual ditching. Right? Will did say he had something to do anyways so he shoudln't feel this guilty.

With another heavy sigh the dark haird boy sat on the ground. Nico was in a small clearing, trees surrounded him almost like a cage he could easily walk out of. The sun was able to see him from down below and share its warmth from behind the clouds that floated through the blazingly bright blue sky. It was a nice day. Nico figured Will would be taking him somewhere fun today. A few days ago the blonde haired boy had taken Nico to a waterpark (even with Nico's obnoxious complaining Will managed to prove that waterparks are fun) and a few days before that he had taken him to a book signing by one of Nico's favorite authors.

It wouldn't have suprised Nico if Will had set more things up for the duo to today, which only made him feel worse about _everything._

Nico had been the one to suggest the break up between him and Will. Even though Nico had been crazy for Will he couldn't find himself falling in love with the son of the sun god.

It was Percy's fault.

At first, Nico had thought that was crazy. What did Percy have to do with their break up? But Nico knew better than to blame Percy, he had absolutely nothing to do with their break up.

The raven haired demi god had come out to the camp a few weeks before Nico and Will's break up.

 _The_ Percy Jackson was bisexual.

Nico's first crush liked guys. The first guy Nico had ever thought he loved was bisexual. But Nico was in a relationship, so that shouldn't interest him at all. Right?

Wrong.

Since Percy's coming out Nico couldn't help but think about Percy more and more. He couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering about Percy's hands and lips. His heart would jump every time Percy touched him. His mind raced against the beat of his heart every time Percy wanted to ask him a question. He blushed whenever Percy complimented him. It was horrible.

But his guilt washed over him more times than not. He had a boyfriend and Percy had a girlfriend so he needed to stop thinking about Percy's lips and where they should definitely  _not_ go.

Then Percy and Annabeth broke up and Nico wanted to punch himself in the face.

Just because Percy was single and bisexual should have had no effect on Percy. Nico had Will and WIll made him happy. The last few years had been some of the best of his life, even if they did have to save the world from and evil goddess name Gaea. Nico was happier than he had been in years. So why was he pining after someone that was not his boyfriend and would never be into _him_?

Nico groaned. Will was such a good person. He accepted their break up and tried to hide his sadness from Nico. The blonde haired, adorably freckled demi god pretended to be happy seconds after they broke up just so Nico wouldn't feel guilty. Will Solace was just too damn good for this world and way too good for Nico. Will so much deserved better than Nico even if he would never admit it.

Nico tried to push his thoughts away, instead he looked around cautiosly. She _should_ be here by now. It wasn't like she would stand Nico uo, right? Great. He was worried about being stood up by a cat.

Luckily, all Nico's prayers were answer when a pile of bones in the shape of a cat landed on Nico's unkempt hair.

Nico grinned.

"Hey buddy!" Nico cooed.

The cat purred, making Nico frown.

"How can you still purr? You're bones."

Nico scoot back to lean against one of the many trees that surrounded the boy and his newest friend. As the tiny cat rolled around in his unbrushed hair, Nico's knees placed themselves against his chest subconsciously.

"You aren't supposed to purr at me. I'm the ghost king." Nico huffed with a roll of his eyes.

The black haired son of Hades would never admit to feeling so soft as he actually did. Especially right now. Even the monsters that loved to attack him would stop to call him adorable and ruffle his hair.

"If I was a cat I'd purr around you too." A voice said matter factly from behind his tree.

Nico froze. His hand on the handle of his sword faster than he could blink.

_Well shit._

"Ghost king." The familiar voice cooed smugly.

When Nico finally turned around he was suprised to be met with none other than Percy's beaming smile.

"What uh - what are you doing here?" Nico asked as a blush spread across his face.

Percy laughed, "figured you were gonna be busy with Will today. So imagine my suprise when I found Will being pushed in the lake by Lou Ellen."

Nico nodded and it was silent for a few moments.

"You ditched everyone to hang out with a dead cat?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowed in fake confusion while his eyes gleamed with adoration.

Nico shrugged, turning back to look at nothing, "Gertrude is better than you."

"Her name is Gertrude? Like that chick from that Marvel show?" Percy wondered as the hero took a spot next to Nico.

"I didn't name her," Nico said, "Since when do you watch Runaways? You're always training."

Percy shrugged, "Leo suggested I watch it."

Nico sighed as the cat jumped onto his knees, "Yeah, Leo's got shockingly great taste in stuff."

Nico and Leo had been getting closer to the mechanic lately. After Calypso and him broke up and Calypso decided to join the Hunters of Artemis Leo had been pretty down in the dumps. Naturally, Nico thought it'd be a bad idea to try to comfort him, but Will nudged him towards it and Nico had been glad his now ex boyfriend made him become closer with Leo. It had taken a few weeks of the two hanging out but eventually Leo told Nico he was curious. Sexuality wise. Leo explained that Calypso had come out as Pansexual via iris message and it had gotten him thinking about himself. How he felt when he was around different genders. What he was attracted to and what got him 'excited' a lot more than other things.

Nico was extremely shocked that Leo had come to him first. He would've expected Leo to go to Jason or Piper first since those two had been busy finding themselves lately as well.

When you're saving the world there isn't a lot of time to experiment with who you are. You just kind of do what you have to and some how fall in love along the way. Lately, a lot of members from the Argo II had either been coming out or breaking up. Jason came out as demisexual, Piper came out as bisexual, Reyna and Thalia had come out as lesbian, and Annabeth came out as pansexual. Hazel and Frank however were both straight and still together.

Leo was utterly confused when it came to sexualities. Was he gay? Or demi? Maybe bi or pan? Did he just happen to be asexual or aromantic? How did it all work?

Nico had calmed Leo down before gripping his shoulders and telling the small mechanic, "It's okay not to know your gender or sexuality. You don't need a label."

"I didn't know you were spending so much time with Leo." Percy said, his tone was different this time he spoke so Nico decided to take a look at the tanned, black haired hero.

His jaw was slightly clenched and his eyes were burning a whole in Nico's shirt, if Nico were to ask him, Percy would tell him that he was jealous. Very, _very_ jealous.

"Yeah," Nico sighed as his hand wrapped around Gertrude in a small effort to pet her (Percy inwardly groaned, Nico Di Angelo was adorable as hell), "Ever since Calypso left he's been a bit lonely."

Percy felt his jaw tighten more, "So are you two.. uh a thing?"

Nico frowned, "what? like.. you mean.. uh we're not dating or anything if that's what you're asking."

Nico turned back to Percy, his eyes scanned Percy's face rapidly.

"You okay?" Nico asked, his voice was soft and caring as he stared a Percy with a look Percy couldn't decipher.

Percy smiled as a warmth spread through out his body, "I'm great, Neeks."

Nico frowned as he stared at the older boy skeptically. His mind went into overdrive but he nodded nonetheless.

Percy sighed, and inwardly groaned. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Make a move!_

With a sad sigh, Nico rose from the ground as Gertrude ran off towards the forest.

"So she just runs off?" Percy questioned.

Nico shrugged nonchalantly, but it was obvious he hated when the cat went home, "Yeah."

Percy frowned at Nico, "do you wanna do something? Take your mind off it?"

Nico smiled slightly up at the boy, his heart warmed at the fact that Percy noticed his feelings, "Yeah.. sure!"

Percy beamed, "Awesome. Come on."

Percy's hand wrapped around Nico's tightly and Nico's heart jumped while Percy's sped up.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is good lol. I have written One Shots and Imagines and what not before but those were aways x Reader and on Wattpad. I haven't ever really done this before so I hope you enjoyed it somewhat.
> 
> MY SOCIAL MEDIA:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/SVNFLWRS?lang=en  
> wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/svnfiwr  
> youtube: https://youtu.be/fzHWt0qS7y4  
> instagram: https://www.instagram.com/svnfiwr/


End file.
